


A new kind of Christmas in Godric's Hollow

by Violetweasley19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetweasley19/pseuds/Violetweasley19
Summary: Sirius gets a place of his own but it's way to big and lonely for just himself...Written for Sabrina as part of the Fanatical Fam's holiday 2020 fic exchange!Happy Holiday's!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	A new kind of Christmas in Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoctuaLusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/gifts).



Right after graduation, Sirius put a down payment on a small cottage in Godric’s hollow a few blocks down from his best friend James Potter. He had been saving up the last few years of Hogwarts, doing odd jobs over the summer’s and even bartending in the Hog’s head when the old barman was ill. Sirius had never had a place he could really call home, but as he hung his new keys on the tiny hook right inside of the door, he felt like this place might just be home. 

A couple of weeks into moving in, Sirius finally managed to unpack all of his belongings. He realized that the house seemed larger than he originally thought. All of his clothes fit perfectly into one half of his closet, his decorations only covered a small portion of the walls, and he never used the kitchen. He felt like he was missing something or someone. 

_ Maybe he needed a pet to keep him company...no that would be absurd. An Animagus owning a pet! Maybe he should find a roommate.  _

All of a sudden the idea hit him!  _ Remus!  _ Ah yes, good old Mooney. He could move in. We could fix up the basement for the full moons. He could even use the other bedroom. It was perfect! Sirius jumped up off of the large couch and scratched out a hastily written letter to Remus. He rushed over to the window and placed the letter in the small black owl’s beak. 

* * *

Remus was hesitant at first, he had never had a roommate. Granted all four boys were dormmates at Hogwarts but never roommates. Fully living together? Not to mention Remus had the biggest crush on Sirius and never dared to act upon it. Remus was not about to ruin a friendship if Sirius didn’t feel the same way. But living together, would Remus be able to keep his feelings at bay?

After another week of Sirius convincing Remus to move in, he accepted the offer and filled the living room with boxes of items waiting to be unpacked. Later that same evening the two were sitting next to the cozy fireplace drinking mulled wine and the sound of subtle Christmas music playing in the background.

“Wow Sirius, this is a nice place, and it is close to James! We could have game nights, pizza, and butterbeer. This is going to be great. I am glad you asked me to move in. The shrieking shack was starting to get a little old” 

The two chuckled and Sirius threw another log onto the fire. “Remus, I’m glad that you finally accepted my offer. I was getting quite lonely here all by myself. There was too much space for just one person.” Sirius said with a chuckle. “I also didn’t feel like spending yet another holiday season by myself.” He averted his eyes from Remus’s gaze, feeling embarrassed. “Well, this year we can have our own Christmas...here...ugh and we can invite James and Lily!” Remus said quickly to lighten the mood. Sirius had soon forgotten his family as they began to make plans for the holidays in their new house. The two talked late into the night as the embers of the fire dwindled. 

* * *

Over the next week, Remus was settled in and starting to decorate their little house. His feelings for Sirius grew as they began to get more comfortable living with each other. They even had a routine beginning to form. Remus would keep track of the plans for the week and Sirius would try to ruin it with silly ideas and plans of his own. Just this week Sirius threw in Christmas tree shopping last minute and Remus had to talk Sirius down from actually stealing the tree after the two had too much firewhiskey to drink. His thoughts, filled with firewhisky, wavered to the thought of _ actually  _ living with Sirius! His crush! 

_ What if he finds out just how much I like him?.... Would he feel the same?.... Does he feel the same?.... Man, he has terrible taste in decorations!.... But he does look nice in that outfit today…. Bloody Hell Remus, stop thinking that!  _

Sirius was setting up the Christmas tree that the two had gotten together and shaking out the tinsel from the box. This tree was the oddest looking tree Remus had ever seen, but Sirius insisted on picking this exact one. “Look Mooney, it’s odd and has branches every which way but it’s like us!” Sirius said laughing and pushing Remus in the side, “Come on Remus, it’s perfect!” With a sigh and a faint smile Remus agreed to the disheveled tree, he couldn’t resist telling Sirius no.

Remus was making breakfast. Lord knows Sirius was not trusted to cook breakfast for them since he managed to burn almost everything he had made. The snow was finally settling on the ground and the feel of the holiday was in the air. Remus’s thoughts were wandering once more as he flipped the eggs. 

_ You know what maybe I will just tell him….He deserves to know how I feel...Maybe things won't be so bad…..Okay, I will tell him on Christmas eve….maybe he won’t curse my head off?  _

Remus pushed the thoughts away and pulled the eggs out of the skillet and yelled to Sirius to come to eat breakfast.

* * *

The week before Christmas, Remus was a flustered mess and so anxious to talk to Sirius that he found himself avoiding Sirius. Remus needed to get out, to talk to someone, and to know if he was doing the right thing. He walked briskly down a couple of blocks to James and Lily’s house on the corner. James and Lily were the only people to know his true feelings about Sirius and had kept this secret from him since their sixth year. Remus reached the small cottage style house and knocked on the door.

“Remus! Oh, I haven’t seen you in weeks!” Lily sprang through the doorway to hug Remus and ushered him into the cozy living room. 

“James is upstairs! He’s been working on a new spell to get the Christmas lights on the house faster...I think he’s just being lazy.  _ James!! Come Down here, Remus is here!”  _ Lily yelled up the stair-case. Remus moved into the kitchen where he sat down at the tall island countertop.

“So, Mooney, how has it been living with Sirius, have you talked to him yet? You know about your feelings?” Lily asked as she moved around the kitchen gathering dishes and throwing them into the sink. 

“No...ugh...actually that’s why I am here, Lily I am freaking out...I want to tell him at Christmas but I am so worried he doesn’t feel the same...I just don’t know what to do.” Remus said putting his head in his hands. 

“Oh Remus, for Christ sakes you live with the man, he obviously likes you. He’s been shooting you hints for the last 3 years. I am surprised you both haven’t caught on. I swear there were a few times James and I just didn’t push you together and make you kiss just to get it over with.” Lily said as she wiped down the countertop. 

“Just tell him, you will be okay, I have heard from a little birdy that he might just feel the same way.”

James bounded down the stairway and nearly tackled the lanky man sitting at the counter. 

“Remus!” James shouted as he grabbed him by the neck and started to ruffle his hair.

“James, how many times do I have to beat you, you’re not quick enough to win.” Remus said as he slipped out of James’s grasp and moved quickly to put him in a headlock. 

“Boys, stop it before you break something. I just bought new china and I am not about to watch it be broken by your shenanigans!” Lily stated with her hands on her hips. “James, tell him that he just needs to tell Sirius how he feels.”

“Oh, you two haven’t talked about that yet?... Don’t you two live together!” James said, tapping out of Remus’s grasp and finally being able to breathe.

“No, we haven't, I am planning on telling him during Christmas and I am totally freaking out about it….which is why I am here...to ask for advice,” Remus said pushing his shaggy, dirty blonde, hair back from his face. 

The three talked late into the day about what Remus should do and how he should go about telling Sirius how he truly felt. By the time Remus left, he felt more confident about it and was ready for the day to come.

* * *

The week of Christmas Remus had begun to do small things for Sirius to see if he “took the bait”. He wanted to be 100% sure Sirius had an ounce of longing for him before he laid it all on the table. One morning Remus woke up early and made breakfast for Sirius. Chocolate covered strawberries, over-easy eggs, and avocado toast. He placed all of this delicately onto a tray and delivered it to Sirius in bed. 

_ Well, he was definitely surprised, almost thrown off guard, but he didn’t seem upset with it...maybe this is going okay.  _

Sirius actually enjoyed the gesture and was trying very hard not to let Remus see the biggest smile ever on his face. He played it cool and was intrigued about how much Remus actually liked him. 

_ So like...what was that...did Remus figure out that I like him? I bet James told him...I knew I couldn’t trust that man… maybe this isn’t a bad thing...maybe Remus likes me back… _

The next evening Remus had a whole night of things planned to surprise Sirius with but things took a turn when Remus had forgotten about the full moon. They had plenty of potions in stock to help ease the pain and effects of transforming during the full moons, but Remus had never felt such pain as tonight. He locked himself into the basement as he began to turn. 

_ I can’t have Sirius see me like this...like he’s seen me turn before but not like this...ugh.. I’ve never felt this bad... _

“Mooney, it’s going to be okay! I promise. I know you're feeling terrible but it will pass. Look I am here with you, right next to you.” Sirius said as he transformed into his animagus form. 

Where the tall slim dark-haired man stood, was now a jet black fluffy dog who ran around to the side of the house and nudged his way into the basement window. He was just the right size to fit slide in the window, landing on top of an old shelf, and bounding down right next to Remus. The werewolf didn’t attack him but cowered in the corner. 

_ Remus please, let me just be here with you...please _

* * *

The next morning the two men awoke laying on a pile of old sheets and musty pillows, Remus coiled in a ball shivering, Sirius next to him hugging his back. Remus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He liked this feeling, the warmth on his back. He felt like every bone in his body had just been stretched beyond its limits but he felt at ease with the man by his side. He rolled and shifted and caught sight of the pale man, tattoos covering his body. All at once Remus took it all in and bolted upwards. 

“Oh my wizard God, Sirius! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” 

Remus began grabbing the sheets and covering himself and turning to cover Sirius who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I forgot...ugh our clothes...I wish you didn’t have to see me like this!”

Sirius chuckled and grabbed the sheet to cover himself. “You’ve seen me naked way too many times to be this concerned Mooney. Also, this gives me the opportunity to show you my newest addition.” Sirius points down to his abdomen where there is a small constellation right above where his pant line would have been if he hadn’t been laying butt naked on the pile of sheets. Sirius chuckles once more and grabs Remus by the arm. 

“Come on Mooney, let’s go get you cleaned up and some hot cocoa? Sounds good?”

* * *

The two had spent that whole day on the couch wrapped in blankets and drinking warm drinks near the fire. Remus had started to feel better that next morning and even felt at ease in telling Sirius how he felt. The two hustled around the house all day preparing for the Christmas party. Remus laid out more snacks than imaginable; cheeses, sliced meats, pumpkin pasties, treacle tarts, Christmas puddings, and eggnog. Sirius was in charge of getting the finishing touches on Christmas decorations, the candles lit, and the record playing with all of the best classical music. 

“Hey, Mooney, what do you think?” Sirius asked, gesturing towards the living room, “Are we all set?” 

Remus was setting down a bucket of ice for the champagne and looked up at Sirius who was beaming at the sight of his completed work. 

“Almost Padfoot, you’re simply missing one thing,” Remus said standing up and grabbing something off of the table next to him. 

“And what would that be?” Sirius asked his brow furrowing. 

“Someone to do this,” Remus said, reaching above Sirius in the doorway to place the mistletoe above their heads. 

“Sirius….I…” Remus looked at Sirius, his breath catching,  _ He looks amazing tonight. What if he doesn’t want this. I’m scared of what he might think.  _

“You don’t have to say it, Remus, I already know,” Sirius said breathlessly as he grabbed Remus by the back of his neck, pulling him in confidently. 

Their lips froze for an instant before meeting each other longing for the touch. As cheesy as it sounds, the two kissed passionately under the mistletoe as the song “All I want for Christmas is you” played softly in the background. 

_ His lips are softer than I thought. I could do this for the rest of my life.  _ Remus thought as he continued to kiss Sirius on the lips, the cheeks, and down his neck; the taste of mulled wine on his lips.  _ I could kiss every inch of this man forever.  _ Sirius chuckled at the feeling of Remus’s soft lips on his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss.

“This is definitely the best Christmas I have had in a long time, Mooney,” Sirius said, sinking into the arms of his love and taking in every detail he could, as to never forget this moment.

  
  


**I really hope you enjoy this and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays**


End file.
